


Jedi Justice

by Valerie_Vancollie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bribery, Canon Compliant, Courtroom Drama, Crimes & Criminals, Friendship, Gen, In-Laws, Jedi, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Justice, Light Angst, Light Side, Male Friendship, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, New Republic, Original Character(s), POV Han Solo, POV Luke Skywalker, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Poverty, Racism, Short, Short One Shot, Vacation, fanzine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_Vancollie/pseuds/Valerie_Vancollie
Summary: While on vacation, Luke is called upon to restore the Jedi tradition of ensuring justice. In the most ridiculous of cases.





	Jedi Justice

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic being posted here for the first time now that I have an AO3 account. It was originally written in May, 2001, so _long_ before there was a Sequel Trilogy.
> 
> This fic appeared in the _Star Wars_ fanzine _Delusions of Grandeur_ in May 2002.

"Let me guess, you're going to get some masogers," Han teased as he joined the younger man in line at the fruit stand.

"Yes," Luke admitted with a smile as he eyed the light orange colored spheres. "But don't pretend that you won't eat any either. They're your favorite too."

"Yes, but all the time?" Han questioned, shaking his head. "We only just had some two days ago."

"Then why don't you get something else?" Luke inquired. "Chewie and I will eat the masogers, won't we Chewie?"

*We sure will,* the Wookiee agreed as his mouth watered by just looking at the fruit. *There will be more for us that way.*

"Maybe I will," Han retorted before he playfully poked his copilot. "You should watch what you eat, you know. You're getting fat."

*I am not getting fat,* Chewbacca responded as he knocked away Han's hand.

"You could have fooled me," Han responded. "Seemed you were having a little trouble getting into the copilot's seat the other day."

*I was not.*

Shaking his head at the friendly banter, Luke smiled and was glad that he'd agreed to join Han on his little vacation. The Corellian had originally meant it to be one for himself and Leia, but when Leia had been unable to go due to some urgent treaty that needed her presence, he had asked Luke and Chewie to go instead. At first he'd hesitated, thinking that he too might be needed, but when Leia had assured him otherwise, he'd leapt at the chance. So far they'd visited some of the calmer planets in the New Republic, simply taking the time to enjoy the sights and sounds of the places.

Now they were on Kalipso, a smaller planet renown for its beautiful weather, bountiful crops and diverse markets. Looking around, Luke had to agree that the planet did indeed have all that it was said to have. Yesterday, just after arriving, they'd gone to the jewelry market before going to the hotel they would be staying at. There, both he and Han had bought Leia a small gift. This morning they'd decided to walk through the capitol, visit a few sites Han had chosen, and just check out what the various stands had to offer. It wasn't something he'd have chosen to do, but Luke had to admit to himself that he was enjoying it immensely.

"Can I help you?" a young Saurin female asked as she finished with the last customer. 

"Yes," Luke said just as the Saurin realized who they were. "I'd like a medium bag of masogers, please."

"Right away," the Saurin replied, feeling her pulse quicken as she took a bag and began filling it. Who would have thought that she'd be serving the three heroes of Yavin? "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"A few tasners, please," Han replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the credits he had there. "How much will that be?"

"Twenty-five New Republican dataries," the Saurin replied as she added the tasners, took the money and handed them the bag. "Have a pleasant day."

"Thank you," Luke responded as he handed Chewbacca a masoger before taking one for himself as they moved on at a leisurely pace. "What next?"

"I don't know," Han said as he bit into a tasner. "I didn't have anything else planned. I figured that we'd come across something interesting and could just check it out."

*Sounds like a good idea,* Chewie rumbled.

"Yes," Luke agreed, glad to simply have the time to aimlessly wander about, enjoying the peaceful mood of the city. 

Even though the war was over and the Empire defeated, there was still a lot of work to do and he'd been just as busy as he had been during the war. Right now, however, he had the time to relax and see first hand what the Alliance, and now the New Republic, had achieved. What they had fought for. Perhaps he should suggest to the High Council that they make sure that everyone had some free time. It would definitely revive people's drive as many had begun to slack off now that there was no immediate enemy in sight. 

Finishing off his masoger, Luke looked around for one of the garbage cans that he'd noticed earlier when Han suddenly stopped beside him. Turning to face his friend, he followed the other's gaze to the mouth of a dark alley. There, standing next to the shadows, was a young boy in tattered clothes. Studying him, Luke winced as he noticed how thin the kid was. He obviously didn't get enough to eat.

"Boy," Han called out as he took a tasner from the bag. "Here, have this."

Watching the Corellian toss the fruit at the boy, Luke suddenly detected the presence of another child in the shadows. Picking another fruit from the bag, he threw it at the boy. "Give this one to your friend," he told him.

"Thank you, Sirs," the young boy replied, his eyes wide as he looked at the food before he scampered off into the alley.

"Friend?" Han inquired as he turned to look at the younger man.

"There was another kid in the shadows."

"Ah, I see," Han stated before he turned sad eyes back to the alley. "It's too bad that they have to live like that. I wish we could fight poverty like we did the Empire."

"Yeah," Luke agreed. "The problem is that it's just so widespread. Unlike the Empire, you can't cut off its head and then dismember it while the body is in chaos. We could bring it up with the Council, though, and see what they have to say."

*They could set up a program to begin dealing with it,* Chewie suggested as they began walking once more. *It would be a start.*

"Anything is better than nothing," Han remarked as they entered a courtyard crammed full with people who were swarming around the multitude of stands that lined the buildings. "Anyone looking for something special?" He asked as he shoved his hand into his pocket and began playing with the credits there.

*I've heard that they sell a good shampoo here,* Chewie replied. *I'd like to see if I can get some.*

"Shampoo?" Han repeated, seeing the perfect opening. "That sounds like something Leia would look for on her vacation. Don't tell me that you're that worried about your appearance now too that you're going to worry about your hair?"

*Unlike you, my 'hair' covers my entire body,* Chewie retorted. *So it is logical that I will be more concerned with it than you. Besides, you always make sure that your clothes are exactly the way you want them.*

"What shampoo are you looking for?" Luke quickly interjected as he saw Han open his mouth to reply.

*X-tas.*

"I'll keep an eye out for it."

"Yeah, me too," Han said after a moment, deciding that he'd rather wander around the courtyard than continue the discussion.

Sending a smile at his friend, Luke raised an eyebrow but remained quiet. Following the Wookiee towards a stand, he began scanning the various wares on display. As they slowly made their way down the line of vendors, he became aware of the sharp intakes of breath as more and more people recognized them.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," Han whispered as he started to get uncomfortable with all the stares directed their way.

"Yeah," Luke agreed as Chewie nodded his head.

Moving away from the vendors, they headed towards the nearest side road leading away from the courtyard. As they neared it, they caught sight of a large crowd of people gathered around the outside of one of the restaurants.

"I wonder what's going on there," Luke mumbled as he observed the group.

"Maybe they're offering free lunch," Han guessed.

*And you say that I'm the one who's getting fat,* Chewie needled. *Look who's thinking of his stomach now.*

"It's a restaurant," Han defended himself. "Last time I checked, restaurants were places that served food. Or at least what passes as food for some race."

"Uh, guys?" Luke said as he eyed the crowd. "Unless you want to stand around with people asking us questions about Yavin or something, I suggest we leave now."

"Point taken," Han replied as he noticed that various people were pointing towards them. "Let's go."

*Too late,* Chewbacca stated as the people began to call out.

"Jedi Skywalker!" they cried and motioned for Luke to come to them. "Jedi Skywalker!"

"Oh, great," Han muttered as he thought of the last time he'd visited a planet as part of a New Republic delegation. He, Luke and Chewie had been swamped with fans. At first he'd liked the attention that came with being a hero, but enough was enough and they never seemed to get enough. He'd hoped to be able to avoid them for this vacation at least. "I don't suppose we can ignore them?"

"No," Luke replied as an older Duro male separated himself from the crowd and approached them. "I told you that we should have disguised ourselves."

"Yeah well I don't much fancy the idea of shaving my head or growing a beard."

"Jedi Skywalker, we need your help," the Duro announced as he reached them.

"My help?" Luke inquired as he sent his friends a curious look.

"Yes, we need you to judge the case."

"Shouldn't the Kalipsonian legal system handle a trial?" Han questioned.

"They wouldn't hear something like this," the Duro explained as his red eyes glowed softly. "And who better to rule a case than a Jedi Knight?"

Luke opened his mouth to object, but then closed it. He'd known that the old Jedi had been the guardians of peace and justice of the Old Republic and that they had presided over many an argument, especially interplanetary ones, he just hadn't expected to do it himself. But he couldn't very well only carry out the Jedi duties he fancied. He'd known when he continued his training under Master Yoda what being a Jedi meant, and now he needed to accept all aspects that came with it, whether he liked them or not. He only hoped that he didn't make some serious blunder here. After all, he had no legal background knowledge whatsoever.

"What is this?" he asked instead. "What are we talking about here?"

"I think that it is better if I don't say anything on the matter," the Duro replied. "I would give you a biased account of the ordeal."

"Very well," Luke said as he looked towards the crowd. "I take it the participants are over there?"

"Yes," the Duro confirmed. "Come."

Casting a slightly amused glance at his friend, Han nodded his agreement as he followed the alien. In a way he was curious to see just what the fuss was about and how Luke would handle it. Normally he'd feel sorry for the younger man as he knew that, unlike Leia, Luke did not enjoy being in the center of attention. But it wasn't like he hadn't warned the kid before he became a Jedi. 

As they reached the crowd, a pathway instantly appeared for them and the Duro led them to where a female Rodian dressed in the Kalipsonian security uniform stood between a richly clad human and a Devaronian clad in filthy rags. Observing the human, Han couldn't help but notice the way he held himself and looked down upon the Devaronian. This guy clearly considered himself superior to the other.

"Jedi Skywalker," the human said as he looked at Luke. "Will you justly settle this matter?"

"What matter?"

"This creature stole from me!" the human accused angrily as he indicated the Devaronian. "He was caught, but refuses to reimburse me."

"I didn't steal from anyone!" the Devaronian instantly replied, turning pleading eyes to Luke. "Please, Sir, you must believe me."

"Okay, okay," Luke quickly interjected as he saw the argument pending. Casting a quick glance at the crowd all around him, he saw the expectant looks everyone was sending his way. They all clearly believed that he would solve this argument justly. Swallowing, he also caught sight of the recording device one of the spectators held. Whatever he did here would definitely make its way to the holonetworks and be seen by the entire galaxy. Forcing himself to remain calm, he turned his attention to the security officer. First thing first, before he could even hear the case he'd have to make sure that he had the jurisdiction to do so. "Ma'am, do I have your permission to interfere?"

"Yes, please do," the Rodian replied wearily before she stepped back, indicating that he was now in charge.

Detecting the relief in her voice and aura, Luke mentally braced himself. He suddenly had a bad feeling about what was to come. Hopefully he could settle this issue without making a fool of himself and what was left of the Jedi legacy.

"Make him promise to accept your judgment," the human ordered as he pointed to the Devaronian. "Otherwise, he'll claim that the ruling wasn't done according to the traditional Kalipsonian customs and say that he doesn't need to pay up."

Forcing himself to remain calm despite the other's arrogance, Luke understood why the Duro had been unwilling to explain the matter to him. He'd known that he would have made it look like the human was wrong and the Devaronian right. And he wasn't alone in that assessment. Almost the entire crowd sided with the alien. Even Han and Chewie were leaning in his favor. Reminding himself that he was here to deal out impartial justice, Luke tried to see them as equals in his mind.

"Do you promise to accept whatever ruling I shall give?" Luke demanded as he turned to the Devaronian, ignoring the disapproval the crowd suddenly radiated.

"I do," the Devaronian instantly replied, his Force-aura projecting absolute trust in the Jedi.

"Good. What is your name?"

"Basloi."

"Do you promise to accept whatever ruling I shall give?" Luke demanded as he turned to face the human. 

"I beg your pardon?" the human responded, astonished and indignant.

"Do you promise to accept whatever ruling I shall give?" Luke repeated, determined to make sure that the man would not have the opportunity to do that which he'd accused Basloi of doing in the event that the result of this trial was not to his liking.

"Well I never!" 

"Do you or not? I won't continue unless I have your word."

"Of course I do," the human finally stated. "That anyone should doubt the integrity of me, Gorin Flewnor, like this! And by a fellow human at that!"

Narrowing his eyes at this, Luke realized that Flewnor believed in human superiority as Palpatine had. "Basloi, will you please tell me your side of the story?" he asked and then quickly raised his hand as he sensed Flewnor's protest coming. "Once he is done you will have the chance to tell me your version of what transpired here, Flewnor."

Seeing that this was probably going to take a while, Han shifted slightly and shoved both of his hands into his pockets, absently playing with the credits there. It was a good thing that it was Luke and not he who was in charge as he knew that he wouldn't have the patience to put up with Flewnor. Even now he would like to do nothing better than to tell the arrogant idiot exactly what he thought of him.

"Jedi Skywalker," Basloi began. "I have always been a poor man and recently I lost my job. Because of this, I have only been able to buy gresbread to eat as I need to conserve what little money I have left until I manage to find new employment. I was here, seeking a job in the area, when I got hungry," Basloi explained. "Being tired of eating bland gresbread after several days of nothing else, I decided to try making a better meal of it. To this end, I came and sat over here near the roasting fyres."

As he said this, Basloi turned around and pointed. The crowd instantly parted and Luke could see the wooden fence around the tables and chairs of the restaurant next to which the argument was taking place. Just inside the fence stood a roaster which held various fyres on thin metal rods. At the moment the machine was turned off, but Luke knew that when it was on the fyres would be rotated to be roasted. Looking at the rest of the restaurant, he caught sight of its name: _Flewnor's Place_. Beginning to understand, he motioned for the Devaronian to proceed.

"I thought that with the delicious smell emanating from them that I'd be able to pretend that I wasn't eating simply gresbread," Basloi said. "After all, half of eating consists of the odor the nose detects. So I held up the few pieces of gresbread that I had with me so that they would smell of the roasted fyres."

"For which he owes me!" Flewnor interrupted. "He stole the smell of my fyres!"

Temporarily shocked to silence as he realized what the argument was about, Luke didn't react for a minute, but then sent a stern glare at the restaurant owner. "You will have your chance to explain what you believed transpired once it is your turn. Right now Basloi is saying what he believes transpired."

Hearing the satisfied murmurs of the crowd, Han suppressed a smile, knowing that he too was being watched closely. Upon hearing Flewnor's accusation, he would have liked nothing more than to laugh in the guy's face at his absurdity, but refrained from doing so knowing that this was a big moment for Luke. He didn't want to make it any harder on the younger man than it already was. Although the case was ridiculous to say the least, that fact made it even harder as Luke had to come to some conclusion and find a way to support his reasoning. While the spectators might accept something along the lines of fact that Flewnor had no basis to his claims of theft by any planet's legal system, Han knew that that would not live up to expectations of more powerful people. Luke had enemies that would use any opportunity to get to him, including a less than perfect performance here. 

"Basloi, please continue," Luke said.

"When I sat down, I observed Mr. Flewnor looking in my direction. He knew that I was here and what I was doing from the moment I did it."

Sensing the other's intention to deny this fact, Luke raised his hand without turning around. The simple gesture of power was enough to silence Flewnor before any sound left his mouth and to cause surprise among the crowd.

"H... he didn't do anything until I was finished eating," Basloi concluded. "Then he called the security officer over and charged me with theft."

"I see," Luke commented after a slight pause, the air alive with expectation. "Is there anything else you wish to add to your statement?"

"No, Jedi Skywalker."

"Very well. Should you think of anything else while Flewnor is speaking, please wait until he has given his testimony," Luke stated before he turned his attention to the human. "Mr. Flewnor, could you now please tell me what you believe transpired?"

"Definitely," Flewnor replied as he straightened and took a deep breath. "Around noon I regularly take the time to walk among my customers and talk with those who wish to, so that I can make sure that they have everything to their liking."

"Yeah, right," Han whispered under his breath to Chewie. "More likely he's looking for compliments."

*Shh,* Chewbacca admonished as he noticed several people and the recorder briefly turning their way.

"Noon is also the time when my better customers come," Flewnor continued loudly as he turned to face the people around him. "The ones who come often and that are thus the most important for me to please since I would like to retain their favor so that they will return for more of my excellent food. Have you eaten here, Jedi Skywalker? I can assure that the food is fantastic. You and General Solo would definitely love the food. All proper humans do."

"I'm sure we would," Luke responded politely, annoyed at the man's antics. It was no wonder that the Kalipsonian security officer had been so willing to give him authority over this particular situation. He, however, was not planning on letting the human side-track him from what needed to be done. "But if you could please get back to the matter at hand here?"

"Well, I had just finished speaking with one of my customers when I caught sight of this filthy alien here stealing the smell of my fyres!"

"Could you please explain exactly what you saw?" Luke demanded, a hard tone entering his voice at the repeated vocalization of Flewnor's belief that humans were the dominant race with all other races being inferior. He wouldn't be surprised if this restaurant had once been a favorite among Imperials. "The facts?"

"It is as I said," Flewnor stated as he turned to face the young Jedi once more. "This being was sitting next to the fence just under the roaster, holding his gresbread up so that it could soak up the smell of my fyres, and then he ate it. All the while having no intention of paying for it. The nerve! Stealing from an honest, fair, hard working and law abiding citizen like myself! While I slave away at my job and contribute to society by paying taxes, vermin like him go around taking whatever they want, all the while escaping their duties to society. Put your foot down, Jedi. Show them that this disgusting behavior won't be tolerated! Show all of his kind that you will not allow those of us who contribute to the well-being of our society to be trampled upon!"

"Boo! Arrogant, self-centered fool!" a feminine voice cried from among the spectators. "You're the one who is hurting our society!"

"Paying for the smell of food," another shouted. "Who ever heard of such a stupid concept?"

~If you don't want the smell to be 'stolen,' then don't let it out into the open,~ someone suggested in Bithian.

"Silence!" Luke called out as he raised both of his hands for emphasis. "Please! If you will not stay out of this matter, then I will be forced to move inside somewhere and settle this among the parties involved and them only."

Instantly the cries stopped, no one wanting to miss out on how the Jedi solved this. 

Regarding them for a moment, Luke briefly made eye contact with Han who raised an eyebrow in question. Returning his attention to the two beings before him, Luke sighed. Now that he had the facts, he needed to come to some conclusion. Personally, he couldn't agree more with the crowd in their disbelief of the arrogance and self-delusion of Flewnor. He could now also understand what the Duro had said about the Kalipsonian legal system not accepting to hear such a case. But he had to come up with some verdict other than that the accusation was absurd.

Scanning the spectators once more, Luke thought desperately. How would the Jedi of the Old Republic have handled this? How would Yoda and Ben have gone about this? Obi-Wan would probably have used the force on Flewnor, but Luke didn't think that would be fair. Not that the restaurant owner would think his conclusion fair anyway, but he had to try. 

' _Do or do not. There is no try,_ ' Master Yoda's words echoed through his mind.

In his present position, Luke couldn't agree more with them. Trying wasn't going to be enough to satisfactorily solve this problem. He _had_ to come up with something good as it would set the precedent for the justice dealt out by the new Jedi and it would be seen by the entire galaxy. But what? Looking towards the Corellian and the Wookiee once more, he absently noted that Han had both of his hands stuffed in his pockets again, no doubt playing with the spare change he carried. He was just about to let his eyes drift when an idea struck him. Of course! It was a great sentence and matched the accusation perfectly.

"How much?" Luke demanded as he whirled around to face the human.

"Excuse me?" Flewnor asked, caught off guard.

"How much do you say that he owes you for the smell?" Luke explained as he indicated Basloi. Regarding the human before him, he could tell that the man was trying to calculate just how far he could push him, how much he could get him to pump out of the Devaronian. He also picked up on the instant disapproval that the spectators felt at his actions. He ignored both, knowing that his plan would work.

"Twenty New Republican dataries," Flewnor finally declared.

"Very well," Luke said loudly so as to be heard over the murmurs of indignation and disbelief of the crowd. Turning towards Basloi, he suppressed the tiny flicker of anger that came to life within himself. Twenty dataries for the smell of fyres! What did the man take him for? A complete, pro-human fool? But he could play along for just now. "Basloi, do you have twenty New Republic dataries?"

"Y... yes I do," the Devaronian confirmed hesitantly, knowing that he couldn't lie. "But it's all that I have."

"Could I please have it?" Luke questioned as he held out a hand, sensing Han and Chewie's curiosity at this. They at least, unlike the others, knew that he was up to something.

"S... s... sure," Basloi stated as he reluctantly reached his hand into a pocket, despair overwhelming him. It was all that he had left and he was still without a job. Without this he had nothing!

"Trust me," Luke said as he closed his hand around the coins the Devaronian handed him. 

Seeing the hope that reappeared in his eyes at that remark, Luke had to force his smile down. It was good to know that, even though he was a complete stranger, this man so completely trusted the Jedi as to have such faith in him. Taking a step back, he began to shake the hand with the dataries so that the coins jingled softly as they hit each other. Briefly he just stood there, shaking his hand slightly, until he was sure that he had everyone's attention.

"Do you hear that?" Luke asked suddenly as he moved closer to Flewnor.

"Yes, I do," the human replied as he brought up an arm and reached out to the blond-haired man.

Suddenly turning away from him, Luke took a few steps towards the spectators, indicating that they move out of his way. Reaching the wooden fence that encircled the restaurant's outside facilities, he reached over it and picked up the small glass dish that stood on every table for any scraps that people didn't like. Putting the money in it, he covered the top with his hand and began to shake it, knowing that the jingling sound was louder now than before. Orienting himself so that the being wielding the recorder had a clear view of him, he held up the dish, then moved to the Kitonak that stood in clear view of the being with the recorder. Since this whole deal was going to appear on the intergalactic holonetwork anyway, he might as well make the best of it.

"Do you hear that?" he asked the Kitonak.

"Yes."

Moving to the opposite side of the small clearing around which the spectators were packed, he stopped next to a female Bith and took his hand off the top of the dish. "Can you please tell the others what is in this dish?"

"Twenty New Republican dataries," the Bith complied, mystified but delighted with the attention. 

"More precisely, please."

"There are three four-dataries, one five-datarie, one two-datarie and one one-datarie."

"Thank you," Luke said before he covered the dish with his hand once more and began shaking it as he moved along the spectators, making sure that they all heard the jingling of the coins. Near the Rodian security officer he slowed slightly and showed her the coins before continuing around the inner circle.

*What is he doing?* Chewbacca finally asked the Corellian.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Han replied as he curiously watched his friend. The only reason he didn't worry was because he had seen the tension literally drain out of his friend when he had last looked at him. Whatever he had in mind, Luke was confident that it would not only work, but that it would be what the people wanted. "I'm just surprised that he's making such a big deal of it. He isn't one to look for attention."

*Not attention,* Chewie corrected as he watched the Jedi repeat his questions to a few more randomly picked people. *Proof. He's making sure that there can be no mistaking the outcome of this matter.*

"That there is no room for dispute," Han agreed as he realized what his copilot was saying. "He's protecting Basloi from further legal action."

"What are you doing?" Flewnor finally demanded impatiently. "I have work that still needs to be done. Give me the money and get this over with. You'll then be able to have some excellent food, free of charge, naturally."

Turning back towards the human, Luke calmly regarded him, knowing that some around him feared that he'd accept the bribe. But he knew that Flewnor did not intend the free food to be a bribe. No, he firmly believed that he was going to win this battle on his own. The food offering was simply to get him and Han to eat at his place so that he could brag about it. Looking toward Basloi, he found that the other's eyes were glued to him, desperately trying to uncover what he had in mind. He truly felt sorry for the Devaronian and what he was going through right now, but it was for his own good that he was subjecting him to this agony. If he didn't play this exactly right, Flewnor would go after him later on. Now he knew that the Kalipsonian security would agree with him and would thus protect Basloi from anything Flewnor would do after he left.

"Do you hear it?" Luke demanded once more of the restaurant owner.

" _Yes!_ " Flewnor exclaimed. "I've already told you so, as has nearly everyone here!"

"Tell me, then, what it is that you are hearing," Luke pressed.

"The sound of three four-dataries, one five-datarie, one two-datarie and one one-datarie hitting each other and the glass of the dish," Flewnor stated as he once more reached for the dish.

Instantly, Luke dumped the money into his left hand before handing the empty dish to Flewnor. "I have reached a decision," he declared loudly, causing the whispers of the spectators to die out. "Basloi, for the smell of Mr. Flewnor's roasted fyres, you have paid with the sound of your twenty New Republic dataries." With this, Luke stepped towards the Devaronian and handed him back his money.

"What?" Flewnor inquired after a few seconds of dead silence.

"For the smell of your fyres, he has paid you with the sound of his money," Luke repeated as the first few sounds of approval could be heard from the crowd.

"That... that's... that's ridiculous!" Flewnor spat as it dawned upon him what the Jedi was saying. "Preposterous! I'm being cheated, robbed! I will not stand for such injustice! I am a human, honest, hard-working citizen of Kalipso and the New Republic. I will not take such derogatory treatment! You ought to be ashamed of betraying your own race for the likes of him!"

"You swore beforehand that you would accept the verdict of Jedi Skywalker and so you shall," the female Rodian interjected. "He has given his ruling and it will now be enforced by the Kalipsonian security officers if need be."

"You had a fair trial and lost," a spectator cried. "Accept it."

"Yeah!" several others agreed vigorously.

"Wh... what? I don't believe this! W... well, I never!" Flewnor sputtered indignantly as his face slowly turned purple with rage before he turned around and stormed off upon seeing that he was not going to be able to alter the situation.

"Thank you, Jedi Skywalker," Basloi stated as he got over the surprise and realized that he would be able to keep his desperately needed money. It had been a long time since a poor alien had won any case against a richer human opponent. But as soon as the young Jedi had taken over, he had been hopeful. "Thank you for restoring justice."

"I only did what I had to do," Luke replied kindly, deeply relieved that he'd managed to end it well.

 

May 2001


End file.
